the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Poros (Near Harad)
Poros of Harondor (not to be mixed up with Poros of Ithilien) is an ancient fortified city at the border between Harandor and Gondor . It is known for being the location of many battles, including the First Southern War and the First Near Harad Civil War. It is located at the waypoint with the name Poros. It is a symbol of Near Harad's power in the north. History Old Empire Poros was founded in the golden age of the Old Empire of Near Harad. The then Serpentlord Karseius II. ordered the construction of a fortress at the border with Gondor to consolidate Near Harad's claim over Harandor. He appointed his subject RookieNinjas II. as Viper (Lord) of Harandor and gave him the task to build the fortification. With the help of denniskolin and wipeout2099. the fortress grew fast and soon became the first line of defense for Near Harad. Tensions at the border grew larger as clashes between Near Haradrim and Gondorian forces regulary accured at the border. Viper RookieNinjas II. ruled from his fortress with an iron hand which lead the tensions to escalate and resulted in the First Southern War. After the devastating war Serpentlord Karseius II. tried to stabilize Harandor through removing RookieNinjas from power in Harandor which led to the First Near Harad Civil War and the second siege of Poros. After the victory of the royalist forces under Serpentlord Karseius II. the fortress was administered by denniskolin. Principalities of Near Harad After the creation of the Principalities of Near Harad, Poros was given to denniskolin who was made Serpent of Harandor. Poros functioned as the capital of the principality of Harandor. After the Doom of Ain al-Harad, Poros joined forces with the Gulf to create the New Empire. New Empire After the creation of the New Empire, the city of Poros again became the central location of conflict between Near Harad and Gondor/Rohan. The Emperors of the New Empire pushed Near Harad into a long and bloody war with its northern neighbors. After the Southron Plague strongly diminished the Near Haradrim population, including the last New Empire Emperor Karsham, the city of Poros fell to the Gondorian and Rohirric invaders. Dark Ages During the Dark Ages, Poros lost its meaning under Gondorian rule. A second fortress was constructed by Gondorians south of Poros to symbolize the Gondorian victory over Near Harad. Astrasi Empire Shortly before the foundation of the Astrasi Empire, Serpent Karseius III. from Astras al-Harad struck a deal with then King of Gondor Atanvarno. Harandor, including Poros, were given back to Near Harad. After Karseius III. established himself as first Astrasi Emperor Poros was integrated back into the empire. After the demise of the first Astrasi Emperor Poros once again became a location of battles between the Astrasi Empire and the new founded Union of Numenor during the War of Conquest. Some time after the war Poros was mostly abandonned until it was restored and expanded by denniskolin and Raashir. Following their exile from the server, Empress Shamiir gave command of Poros and its surrounding province to Mattce_007, an experienced warrior and Viperlord. Since then, Poros has remained a major military stronghold of the Empire. Population Mattce_007 (Ruler) woow262 denniskolin (Former) Rashiir (Former) Politics Besides being the administrative capital of Harandor, Poros has been the birthplace of the Serpent Venom Assassins Guild during the Old Empire as well as their Southron Cult of the shadow godess Kaeyaal. The guild was belived to be mainly responsible for the First Southern War and later even turned against then Serpentlord Karseius II. in the First Near Harad Civil War . After the victory of the royalist forces the guild was banned and all worshippers of the shadow godess killed or persecuted by royalist forces. Much later during the reign of Astrasi Empress shamiir the guild was revived to serve her as a political tool. The new Serpent Venoms Guild's headquaters have been stationed Poros, just as it's presuccessors guild did. Architecture As many Near Haradrim builds, Poros uses a mixture of Harad and Sarncaran bricks. Poros has a own and unique building style but was influences by the architecture of the Ain province after the failed rebellion. The city is completly fortified and is known to have a complicated network of secret tunnels and rooms which have mostly been build by the Serpent Venom Assassins Guild. The river Poros is also secured by two Near Haradrim ships, one of which belongs to the impressive imperial class. Near the actuall fortress of Poros a Imperial Astrasi tower can be found where Empress shamiir was coronated. South of the fortress lies the former Gondorian fortress which has been turned into a Harpy temple. Category:Men Category:Evil